


Easier (But Not Simple)

by Bumbumrapido



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Once again I'm here with poorly written drunk fanfiction, Panic Attacks, Put It Down just has me so inspired my dudes, Rated T for Safety, There's a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbumrapido/pseuds/Bumbumrapido
Summary: Hey, I'm back again, drunkenly writing Creek content.





	Easier (But Not Simple)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back again, drunkenly writing Creek content.

Even after all these years, school wasn't easy for Tweek. His grades were fine, he was an average student in that regard, but the real difficulty came from...well, just about everything else. The people, the noise, the constant pressure from not just his teachers, but his classmates as well. Sometimes it would get overwhelming.

Since beginning his senior year at South Park High, the anxiety had been building up. On top of the usual, now there was college to worry about. Where to apply, would he get in, were his grades good enough, would he be able to afford it, what about scholarships, where would he stay? And even more than all of that, Tweek was worried about how everything would effect his relationship with his longtime boyfriend.

He and Craig had never really talked about their plans for when they finished high school. Up until now, there hadn't really been a need to. But with graduation only a few months away, Tweek found himself laying awake at night, worrying.

Normally when he found himself overwhelmed, he'd seek comfort in Craig. He'd done it since they were kids, sneaking into Craig's room and either waking the other boy up or just crawling into bed with him. Sometimes Craig would do the same, coming to his house and silently wrapping Tweek in a tight embrace. But for the first time, Tweek wasn't sure if going to Craig would help or make things even worse.

He didn't know how to bring it up with him. How to you even start that conversation? No matter how you looked at it, this was a serious milestone in their 8-year relationship, and honestly...Tweek was a little scared. He was scared that Craig would choose to go to a college half-way across the country, he was scared that their relationship would end either right after graduation, or slowly and painfully because of the long distance. Just thinking about it made him feel sick half the time. He didn't want to lose the man he'd come to care about so deeply.

All the built up stress and anxiety suddenly exploded one day during class. 

Tweek had woken up late that day, after an almost restless night, and had to run the whole way to school. He just barely managed to get to class on time, sliding into his seat next to Craig with a quiet grunt. He could feel his boyfriend's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head, but before the dark haired boy had a chance to speak, their teacher began class.

"Alright, class," she began, handing a stack of papers to Kyle in the front row to pass around. "You're seniors, and now that we're approaching the end of the year, it's time to start seriously considering what you plan to do after graduation. The packets being passed around have information about local state colleges, and a list of websites regarding scholarships. For those of you who are worried about financial aide, the packet also has some tips for helping you with FAFSA, including all the information you'll need to fill out the form. Please take the first few minutes of class to look them over, and then gather your things. We'll be going to the computer lab to do some further research."

Tweek felt like his heart jumped into his throat as he took his packet, absent-mindedly passing the remaining ones to Craig. He stared down at the paper, and he could barely read the words on the first page with how badly his hands were shaking. He could feel his breath speeding up, and he was practically hyperventilating as he slammed the packet on his desk. He didn't even register that everyone was now staring at him.

"Tweek? Is everything alright?" The teacher's voice was softer than normal as she made her way to his desk. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Tweek didn't respond. He glanced over to Craig, taking in his boyfriend's worried expression before shoving his papers into his backpack and hurriedly leaving the room. He barely registered Craig calling after him.

As he stumbled down the hallway everything seemed to blur. The walls and the lockers felt like they were moving closer and closer towards him, and even though the halls were empty he felt over-crowded. He couldn't catch his breath, it felt like there was no oxygen in his lungs. Tweek stumbled over his own feet and fell sideways into someone's locker, falling to the floor with a breathless exclamation. He scrambled to sit up, pressing his back to the lockers and just trying to breathe. Everything around him felt like static, and the silence was overwhelming him, he could feel his vision fading and going dark-

"Tweek!"

And then there was a hand on his shoulder, and he was looking into blue eyes filled with worry. Tweek shakily reached out, practically wrapping himself around Craig and pressing his face into his jacket. His eyes closed and he breathed in, taking in the comforting, familiar scent of cigarettes and body wash. Strong arms pulled him closer, rubbing his back and grounding him. Craig didn't speak again until Tweek visibly calmed.

"What happened back there, babe?" His voice was soft, comforting.

"I-" Tweek took a shaky breath. "I'm...scared. I'm so fucking scared, Craig."

Craig's hands stilled for a moment before resuming their slow movements up and down Tweek's back. "Of what?"

"Of- Of the future!" Tweek's voice raised slightly, taking on a panicked edge. "Of what will happen when we graduate! It gets closer and closer every day, and neither of us have talked about it!" He began to shake again, and he could feel tears threatening to spill over. "I don't know what to do! I don't know what your plans are, where you want to go to college, if you'll even- If we'll even-!"

"Tweek!" Craig cut him off, pulling back and bringing his hands up to cup the blonde's cheeks. His gaze was intense as he pressed their foreheads together, his thumbs wiping away the tears that fell from his boyfriend's eyes. "Listen to me. I am not going to just...abandon you after we graduate."

Tweek let out a soft whimper, his hands tightening their grip on Craig's jacket.

"We'll figure this out," Craig continued. "We'll look into colleges together. Find a place just for the two of us."

"R-Really?"

"Of course." Craig smiled, his hands once again moving to rub Tweek's back. "Honey, do you really think I would just abandon you?"

"N-No, I just-" Tweek's eyes closed as he let out an almost violent sob. "I c-couldn't..."

Craig shushed him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. I'm not leaving you, Tweek...I love you too much to even consider that."

"I-I love you too." Tweek once again pressed his face into Craig's shoulder, continuing to cry until it felt like he couldn't anymore. Craig held him the entire time, not saying another word. 

What else needed to be said?


End file.
